One Decision Changes Everything
by SamcedesSoulmates
Summary: Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones, are close friends. But when Mercedes asks Sam, for a huge favor, will their friendship be put to the test, or will true feelings finally come out. That could change both their lives forever..
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Glee. if I did it would revolve around Mercedes Jones, instead of Rachel Berry... Just saying.**

**My first Glee Story, inspired by all the recent love for my favorite couple.. Samcedes, other couples will be involved to, some of them, the ones I like at least...**

**Happy Reading :) 3**

* * *

One Decision Changes Everything..

Chapter 1

"Hey Beth , how does a sandwich sound to you?"

"A sandwich with chocolate?" the kid asked in a hopeful tone, taking her eyes off the TV, for a quick second.

"If you want." she answered, with a shy smile.

Sometimes, being around Beth, hurt just too much, It reminded her that she wasn't a mother, and probably never will be . It made her feel empty, she just turn thirty, and she is still single and childless. Yes, she was happy career wise. Her label was the third in the country, her artists were climbing the charts daily. She had amazing friends and family, but not a family of her own. Quinn her best friend since High School. had a beautiful daughter named Beth, who was the smarts five-year old she had ever met. Santana, her second best friend also from high school, also had a beautiful daughter named Kaylee, an outgoing loveable four-year old, and a handsome little boy named Elijah, who just turn one. Both her girlfriends had the life she always thought she would have by the age of thirty, Quinn was a teacher, a mother of one, and a wife to her high school sweetheart heart Noel Puckerman, Santana was a fashion designer, a mother of two, with her wife Brittany Pierce-Lopez, both women were very happy with the lives they were blessed with.

Sometime Mercedes would feel left out as Quinn and Santana would talk about the crazy things their kids did or said, she would just sit there with a fake smile and giving a little laugh here and there. She was becoming a great actress with them. Both her girlfriends, were so wrapped up in their own happiness, to notice, that lately Mercedes hasn't been herself, But pretending to be happy around, them was getting harder and harder by the day.

She carefully placed the plate on the coffee table in front of Beth , who thanked her with a big smile. Mercedes smiled back, softly, and moved towards the door again, stopping in the doorway to look at the little blonde headed girl. Puck was out-of-town with meetings for the next few days, Quinn was at a teachers meeting. So she was asked to watch Beth, which is something that always brought joy to her. She loved spending time with her god-daughter, but it was only making her long to want a child of her own.

"Can Milo come on the couch, Aunt Mercedes? I think he wants to watch cartoons with me." Beth asked, as the puppy begged.

Beth's little voice, knocked Mercedes out of her thoughts, "Oh, sure, don't worry. I always let him come on the couch. with me. I'm not as mean as your mama is, with your puppy." She joked, as she walked over to lifted the little golden retriever. and placed him on the couch beside Beth.

" Thanks."

" You're Welcome."

She walked back over to the door way, and continued to watch her, as she thought about her life, and her wants, She has never told any of her friends she wants a family, Well, maybe her longing for a family has disappear, what she really wanted was to be a mom. Just a baby, one baby, would fill the emptiness inside. at least she thinks it will.

She had an insane idea popped into her head, a few weeks ago, but talked herself out of it, Now as she watches Beth laugh at whatever she's watching, the idea popped back into her head. It all started over a movie she was watching on Lifetime one night. she smiled big as she thought about it again. " No, I couldn't" she said to herself , she bit her lip as millions of things started to pop into her head. "Hey Sweetheart, I have to make a call, I'll be right back okay?"

" Okay, " Beth replied, without taken her eyes off the tv, Mercedes grabbed her phone and run upstairs, her body trembling excitedly

She dialed the number feverishly. "Sam, I have to ask you a question." she said, not giving him time to even say hello...

"Are you okay?" he asked in a concern voice.

"Do you think I would be a good mother?"

"Yes, of course"

"Do you think I could do it on my own, you know like a single mother thing?" She asked, as she cracked her knuckles, something she did with she was nervous.

"Mercedes..."

"Do you?" she repeated insistently, cutting him off from questioning her again.

"Yes, I do." He replied honestly, " What's happening, what brought all this on?"

" I- I was watching Beth , and, I just..."

" Slow down and breathe." he told her, wondering where she was going with all this talk.

She closed her eyes, trying to think of a way to say what she wants to say, " Look, are you busy tonight?"

"No not really Why?"

" Well, Quinn is supposed to pick Beth up at five, so do you think you could come over tonight, I want to talk to you, about something."

" Yeah, I'll be there."

She smiled a nervous smile, " Thank you Sam, see you tonight." she said in a shaky voice

Sam picked up her tone, But before he could question it she hung up, leaving him wondering what she was up to..

* * *

Mercedes watches the rain come down, as she stares out the window, seeing it track down the glass. She presses her forehead to the glass and her eyes search for any sign of Sam's car. She wondered where he could be its a little after eight, Sam is never late when she asks him to come over. Sam Evans was like her best guy friend, he was her hero, always saving her. He was always the one she called, he always knows how to fix her problems. They dated a little back in high school, but she broke it off after graduation. Though she doesn't want to admit it, her feelings for Sam are still there, Something about his eyes and his smile make her weak in the knees. But that's something else she keeps to herself.

The rain is easing up a little, so she decides to go sit in the swing on the front porch and wait for him. She swings gently for a while, finally dozing off, as the rain patters down harder outside the porch. She finally looks up, as headlights sweep across the yard, and Sam's car pulls into the driveway.

. "Why are you sitting outside in the rain,?" he says, wiping his wet hair out of his eyes. The rain has soaked his t-shirt, plastering it to his body, and she has a hard time not staring at him.

"Um, waiting for you," she finally manages to say. " Your late?"

He sits down beside her, " Sorry, I was at bar lost track of time."

' What was so important down at the bar , that made you forget about me?" she asked in hurt voice, with a fake frown.

" First off, nothing in this world is more important to me then you, Ms Mercedes Jones." his voice full of honesty. She blushed a little, she hated how his words made her weak to. Sometimes he reminded her of the boy their senior year, who wanted everything with her. A time that she wished she could re-live. they swing quietly for a few minutes. " But Artie and Kitty were celebrating, "

" Celebrating what?"

" Kitty finally got pregnant, so in about seven months we're going to have a little..." He stopped when he noticed the look in her eyes. " Hey, you okay?"

She looked up at him, " Yeah, just a little shocked, guess I need to call them later." she wanted to be happy, truly she did. She knows how hard Artie and Kitty have tried to have a baby. But now everyone but Blaine and Kurt were going to be parents, Life just kept getting more unfair.

Sam stands up and holds his hand out to her. "C'mon, let's go in, its damp out here and I'm soaking wet." After a moment of hesitation, she takes his hand and lets him pull her to her feet. She stands up too quickly and loses her balance, tipping over against him. He instinctively takes her arms to steady her, pressing her against his body. Shock waves run through her at the sudden contact of his lean body against hers so intimately. She tilts her face up to him in the dim light, and their eyes meet. For an insane moment, he looks like he is going to kiss her, the surprise in his eyes mixing with something else. Then there is an unexpected crack of thunder, and she jumps back, heart racing.

"Sorry, Sam," she says. "Lost my balance. Let's get inside, it sounds like the storm is getting closer."

As they go inside, there is a flash of lightning, and another crack of thunder shakes the house. "Go get a towel," she says, heading for the kitchen. "I'll get us a beer." Mercedes is still feeling hot and flustered from their embrace, berating herself for being so silly. It's just Sam, after all. Get ahold of yourself girl,. if you want things to go as planned, you can't let him see you doubting yourself. She closes her eyes, taking a deep breath, before walking back into the living room.

They sit on her couch, sipping their beers,. " So you want to finish that conversation you started earlier?"

She nodded "I was baby sitting Beth today, and well not just today for a while now,..." she trailed off, Sam looked at her confusedly, hoping she would go on. " I want a baby." she `blurted out

"You're not thinking about kidnapping her, right? Because you sound a little crazy at the moment." He teased, not really knowing what she wanted him to say.

She punches his shoulder. "Sam! No, and I'm not crazy!"

"Hey!" He massages his shoulder, and makes a grab for her hand. " You want a family Mercedes that makes sense."

" No, I don't know, about the family part, I just want a baby,".

"You mean adoption?" He asked as he took a sip of his beer.

She bit her lip, " Adoptions take to long Sam," she sighed, " I've looked into them, and a lot of the agency prefer you to be married. And that's not going to happen anytime soon."

" You want me to marry you so you can adopted a baby?" he asked with a smirk, She knows his smirk is a teasing one, but the tone of his voice seemed serious.

She shakes her head, " No, I don't want to get married,,I just want a baby, so I thought..." she trailed off again.

" You thought what?"

She took a deep breath. " Sam I know we are really good friends, and I value our friendship more than you could ever understand, I love how close we are, your like my best guy friend. And I don't want to lose you, I need you in my life. "

He smiled, " Same here, I don't want to lose what we have either, I promise no matter whatever happens you, and I will always remain friends. I need you as much as you need me."

He had her heart beating fast again, " Okay, I need to ask you a favor, kind of, a huge favor," she said, as she pushed herself to tell him.

" You can ask me anything, you know that I would do anything for you. I promise whatever it is I'll do it. Just asks."

She swallowed hard, not to sure he was going to be able to keep that promise. " I want a baby?" she repeated.

" Yeah, I gathered that much." He laughed, " How can I help?"

She closed her eyes, just say it Mercedes, just let it out. She opened her eyes, locking them with his green ones, " I want you to get me pregnant".


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, here's the next chapter.  
**

**Happy Reading :) 3**

* * *

One Decision Changes Everything

Chapter 2

Sam shook his head, "Could you repeat that?" he asked, sitting up straight, and moving closer to her. Clearly he misunderstood her. So he thought.

She closed her eyes, saying it one time was hard enough, now he wants her to say it again, sighing again, as she clasped her hands together in front of her. Just like ripping off a Band-Aid, Mercedes, you can do this. She says to herself. "I want you to get me pregnant!." she repeated, as she opened her eyes, giving him a pleading look.

She said it so quickly that all the words merged together, and if he didn't know her so well, he wouldn't have heard her. But he heard her. God, did he hear her. The grimace on her face was adorable. It was as though she was holding her breath waiting for him to tell her she was insane, or yell at her for requesting something so ludicrous.

"You want...what?" he asked, still not to sure what to say, completely confused, and shaking his head, as though that would help him to understand better. This was not what he expected her to ask. Well to be honest he really didn't have no idea what she was going to ask, but this, this just took the cake.

She run her fingers through her hair, " I want a baby Sam, and I don't want to wait till I meet Mr. Right, I know we are friends. and I know this is asking a lot of you" she bit her lip, "Sam, please say something?" Mercedes said, in a low whisper. She was desperate to know what he was thinking. His opinion matter more to her then anyone elses.

" Um..." he said, as he continued to look at her wide-eyed. When she said she needed a favor he never imagine her asking this. A baby? she wants a baby with him, that was a lot to process. Truth be told he was kind of longing to be a dad to especially tonight, as he watched how happy Artie was. But he doesn't just want to have a baby he wants everything, he wants the marriage, the big house, the dog, most importantly he wants love. having a family has always been one of his dreams, yes it's taking a little longer than he expected it to, but he always figured someday, someway, somehow it would happen, when it's suppose to.. Not that having a baby with Mercedes Jones is a bad thing, hell she's Mercedes Jones for god sake. At one time she was his dream, she was the one he wanted to have his children, she was the one who he used to picture a future with, and deep down he knows she's still the one. But this isn't how he thought it would happen.

"Okay," she said, noticing he wasn't going to say anything anytime soon. " I know this sounds, absolutely insane, " she stood up. " And I know millions of things are probably going through your head right now, It's just...I want it...I mean... I know it's stupid to even ask, and...Oh God, I can't believe I am even here, standing in front of you, and rambling like a lunatic," she said quickly. " I wouldn't have asked you if I had any other choice and..."

"Well, that makes me feel special," he said slowly and squinting, interrupting her rant. She'd always found that squint undeniably sexy, and certainly seeing it now wasn't helping her situation any.

"No! I didn't mean..." she started. "You know what? Forget I even said anything.. This was...this was a mistake."

She was beyond embarrassed. He'd barely said two words, and she'd said far too much. She was sure he'd never speak to her again. She could feel her face getting hot, and just before she turned to leave room she saw the smirk on his lips. He was laughing at her. Great. This was so not how she thought this would go, well she really didn't know how it was going to go. She can't believe she actually asked him, she figured she would chicken out.

"Mercedes," he said urgently. "Wait." She took a deep breath, and turned around to face him. " Sit down, let's talk about this, let's lay it all out on the table." he took her hand, and led her back to the couch.

She sat back down, looking at him." I pretty much already did Sam, there isn't more to say, I want a baby, and...

" Are you sure you really want a baby?" he interrupting her again. " Or it's because you've heard stories from Santana about how incredible I am in bed, so you just want a great fuck, Cause if that's the case, I'm all yours..." he wriggled his eyes brows..

"Sam!" she squealed, swatting his side as he laughed. "I'm serious!"

"I'm starting to get that impression," he said with wide eyes as he chuckled. He raised his hand, and rubbed the back of his neck like he always used to do when he was fighting an inner battle, trying to make a quick decision. " Okay, seriously you do get what you're asking of me..right?"

She nodded, " I know its crazy, but I'm thirty Sam, I am so tired of the blind dates, and the crazy sets up. I know they say everyone has someone out there for them, which I am starting to think that theory is wrong, at least when it comes to me." She admitted sadly.

" Mercedes, someone is out there for you, I know it, you're going to find love and have a family, I promise. You just have to wait."

" I don't want to wait anymore Sam," she said, as her eyes filled with tears, "I honestly don't even want the real family part, I just want a baby, I check out adoptions, and I even consider that whole Artificial insemination thing. Then I read a lot of horrible side effect online about it, so I marked that off the list."

He couldn't believe she even considered that, " Mercedes," he whispered, as he grabbed her hand. He felt bad for her he was starting to see how much this really means to her...

"My biological clock is ticking Sam, and I can't stop it." she cried. " I'm so jealous, of Quinn and Santana, and now Kitty, I'm surround by moms, all my close friends have kids, If Tina gets pregnant, I'm probably going to have a melt down, " she paused. "What is wrong with me just wanting one, I just want to be a mom Sam.."

He pulled her close to him, allowing her to cry into his chest. His heart broke for her, as he wondered how long she felt like this. " Nothings wrong with it Mercy," he said, as he kissed the top of her head. He closed his eyes, thinking things over, having a baby with her really isn't a bad idea, she would be a great mom, he would love for his son or daughter to look like her. "Why me?"

She looked up at him, " What?"

He wiped her tears away, before saying" Out of everyone you know or even a compete stranger, Why do you want this with me?"

Mercedes was taken back by that question, out of everything she thought he would ask, that one never crossed her mind. " Well, first off most the guys I know are married, and I did almost sleep with one of the guys Brittany set me up with, But...at last minute I couldn't go through with it." she exhaled loudly, " Because I know you, I trust you, I know you care for me like I care for you, and you would be a great father. If you want to be."

He nods, for a second, before her words dawn on him. " What do you mean if I want to be?" he asked, not liking where this was going.

" I'm just saying that there is no strings, If we do this, and I do get pregnant, you have a choice to be in the baby's life as his or her father, or uncle, or not in its life at all.. Sam, I won't ask for anything, I will do this on my own, so if you do find your prefect match one day like I know you will, your free, you're not responsible for me or the baby."

No he didn't like the sound of any of that., " No, I wouldn't do that, if we do this, and if we do have a baby, I want to be in his or her life, I'm not one of those deadbeat parents,, I won't walk away from my child, and I won't let you do this alone either."

" I know you won't" she smiled, " That another reason why I picked you, I want my child to have a big heart like you...and it doesn't hurt that your cute," she teased, easing some of the tension in the room.

Sam smiled, " Oh really...It doesn't hurt that you cute either." He teased back. " We are going to have the most adorable cute baby ever."

" I know" she smirked, laying her head on his shoulder, as she picture what their child would look like, " Oh My God. " she snapped her head up looking over at him, just realizing what he just said. " You said we are going to have the most adorable cute baby ever, " she repeated his words, " So...does this mean...you're on broad with my crazy idea?" She asked, in a hopefully voice.

Sam locked eyes with her, giving her a huge grin, " Yes, I'm on broad, Let's make a baby together Mercedes Jones..."

She hugged him tightly, " Thank you Sam, " she whispered as they hugged, " God, I can't thank you enough, this means so much to me. " she whispered, as they contuined their hug. " You just made me so happy Sam."

Sam closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her in his arms, me to Mercedes, me to, he said to himself. " So, do you have any idea, when you would like to start trying?"

She pulled back, " Um... " she thought for a moment, "How about we meet here Friday night, around eight, it will give you a week to decide if you really want to do this, if you want to back out then you don't have to show up. I'll completely understand, "

This was like a dream come true for him, yes the dated back in high school, but their relationship never crossed that line. Even though he really, really wanted to.. "Okay, so Friday night..." He repeated, He couldn't believe he was actually setting up a night to when he was actually going to have sex with Mercedes Jones, it's going to be one long ass week...


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Glee. if I did it would revolve around Mercedes Jones, not Rachel Berry. . Samcedes would be ENDGAME...  
**

**I'm not to happy that Samcedes broke up, but I will say I'm not shocked, I saw it coming. I do believe they left them open for next season, but I'm not to sure if I feel the love anymore, I think I'm over them, it hurts, but it's life right... **

**I do wish Amber Riley the best in whatever she decides to do, She doesn't need Glee, she is way better than that LAME ASS show..**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews, and story alerts, it means a lot. So here is the next chapter, please let me know what you think.  
**

**I'm not giving up on writing samcedes, I like Sam, I do not like Chord... **

**Happy Reading. :-) 3**

* * *

**One Decision Changes Everything**

**Chapter 3**

Sam shut off his alarm seconds before it was supposed to go off. The morning sun peaking through the birds chirping. it was all very unwelcome. He groan as he tossed his pillow over his face, hiding from the bright sun rays. Then it hit him, he abruptly sat up, and reached for his phone, a huge smile appeared on his face, It's Friday, Friday has finally rolled around. The week passed tediously slowly for Sam, he kept busy trying not to think about it, but no matter what he did, he couldn't clear his mind of finally being intimate with Mercedes Jones. He wanted to brag to his boys, but unfortunately, they both decided, before he left her house that night that it would be best to keep it a secret for now.

His phone beep indicating he had a new text.

" You still want to do this?...Mercedes "

He smirk, as he pictured her sitting at her desk, biting her bottom lip in a nervous way, thinking about tonight..

" Most definitely " he text back quickly, as his mind wandered back to the night that their friendship almost crossed that forbidden line, he closes his eyes, as he remembers that night in her motel room. He hugged her tightly she buried her face in his neck, and one of his hands played with her hair.

Unconsciously he inhaled the scent of her hair, the vanilla fragrance slightly arousing him… that, combined with Mercedes's body being so close to him. He had tried for so long to keep his feelings for her under wraps. On the outside he seemed to succeed… in his mind however, it was another matter. His dreams were filled with her, she was a constant feature in his fantasies. He was kneeling on the bed laying atop of her in between her spread legs. His' lips left a heated trail down her neck and over her cotton-clad breasts. His hands moved her blouse up, and his lips met warm flesh, as he left butterfly kisses all the way down to the top of her skirt. He could smell her scent from here, and it was driving him crazy.

"Yo, Sam you here" Puck's voice knocks him out of his thoughts.

He shakes his head, " Yeah man in here." he yells, then looks down realizing how extremely hard his little flashback left him. He quickly throws a pillow over it, just in time before Puck walks in the room.

" Just getting up?"

" Yeah...What brings you by?" he asked hoping to get him out the door as quickly as possible.

" It's a beautiful day, I figure you, Mike and me could hit the court, it's been a long time, since we played some b-ball."

"Umm...Yeah...I just need to jump in the shower, "

"Can't you get one later?"

" Yeah...but I kind of like to get it first thing in the morning, you know...it refreshes me, lifts my spirits, puts me in a great mood.." What the hell was he saying, Puck was looking at him like he was on crack or something.

"Okay...go in take that uplifting shower, Mike and I will be out there." he said, as he pointed to the living room..

" Thanks man..." He waited till Puck was out of the room, before jumping out of bed, and grabbing some clothes, he needed a cold shower fast.

* * *

One the other side town just like Sam predicted Mercedes was at her label, sitting at her desk biting her lip nervously. As she stared at his text reply, " Most Definitely "... To Mercedes, however Friday approached far too rapidly. She was certain she wanted this. She was even excited about it, considering she was going through a six month dry spell. It's been six months since she was touched by a man, Ken was his name he was a friend of Puck's She went out with him three times, and actually had a good time, it was the third date when she realized it could never work. He was a great kisser, but pretty much sucked at everything else, worst sex ever for her, even though he was really sweet, cute, and they had tons in common.. She couldn't be with someone who couldn't make her happy in the bedroom, she knows that relationships aren't about sex, but it was a very big deal to her.

Her last real hot sex was with Matt Rutherford, back in LA six years ago. She first met him, in glee club, back around her sophomore year. He moved away after a year, so she was totally taken back, when she bumped into him years later at a club in LA, He was a firecracker in the sack, but that couldn't keep them together, the lust was there, but that was about it. Lucky, he felt the same way she did, so they ended up breaking up after a few months, becoming real good friends. When she decide to come back home a year later, Matt came with her, and surprisingly he, and her friend Sugar hit it off right from the start. Now their married, with a couple of kids, living somewhere in Florida.

Thinking about sex with Matt had her mind wondering about Sam, yes he was right the other night, part her was curious to how good he really was in bed. Even though he thinks, Santana, has told her amazing stories about their twice hook up back in high school, but that's not how Santana see it, to her it was the worst sex of her life, but she would never tell Sam that, she didn't want to hurt his ego.

She closed her eyes, as she remembers the last time they came close to having sex...

Kurt and Blaine's wedding, was an emotional day for Mercedes, she was feeling lonely, and depressed, as she sat at one of the golden tables, sipping her wine, watching Kurt and Blaine share their first dance as a married couple. Puck and Quinn, Santana and Brittany, Tina and Mike, Artie and Kitty, were all dancing with the happy married couple. As she sat alone, wondering when her time would come. She doesn't remember how many glasses of wine she had that night, or how she ended up in her motel room alone with Sam.

All she remembers was their eyes locking and held for what seemed like an eternity. Mercedes's gaze flicked once to Sam's lips, and then back to his eyes, and before either of them knew it she had moved towards him. Her hand moved to the back of his head, and she captured his lips in a soft yet passionate kiss. Sam responded, sucking her bottom lip in between his own and moving his hands to frame her face. The pulled apart to take a breath… both giving each other time to run away… yet neither of them wanted to.

He reared up keeping eye contact with her, and removed his shirt, now bare-chested, his rippling, strong muscles flexing as he whipped off his top, almost making Mercedes cum at the mere sight of him. He had a body of a God...

" Sorry I'm late" Tina said, as she walked into the her office, to find Mercedes, completely loss in her own thoughts.

Mercedes didn't hear her, she was lost in her own fantasy. she was laying on her back, as Sam was right above her teasing her. He leaned down, and ran his tongue all around her breast but not her nipple. He worked his way down her body stopping to only kiss her stomach, as he was pulling down her skirt and panties, She felt him run his finger over her folds before, pushing into her..."

"Earth to Mercedes " Tina said, as she waved her hands in front of her friend slash boss's face.

Mercedes jumped back a little, "What?" she yelled a little louder than she intended.

Tina looked at her curiously, " You okay?"

She shook her head " Yeah, I was...just...thinking...of...stuff." she said, as she started to play with the pen on her desk. Trying to calm herself down.

"Okay, so everything is okay?" she asked again.

"Yes, Tina ...What brings you by?" she asked hoping to change the subject. She sat up straighter, and closed her legs tighter, she couldn't believe her little fantasy made her wet...

" You told me to come by Friday to talk about my new album..." Tina replied, giving her a confused look. Something was totally going on with her.

"Right, sorry just slipped my mind...So lets talk..." She said, totally not having a clue what she was talking about.

" Did you meet a new guy?" Tina questioned, wondering if that's why her friend was acting strangely.

"What?"

" Something is going on, you look a little phased out, and you only look like that when you meet some hot guy, that makes you wondered what he's like in bed.." Tina smiled,

Mercedes swallowed hard, she hated how well Tina knew her, she took a deep breath, " No I haven't met anyone, I just have a lot on my mind, like your next album.." she replied, praying that Tina would just drop it, she knew her friends wouldn't understand what she and Sam were doing. That's why she wanted to wait till she was actually pregnant before telling them.

Tina giving her a whatever you say look, but decided to drop it. " Okay. boss lady, whats the word on my new album."

Mercedes smiled, hoping that Tina kept her distracted for the rest of the day.

* * *

Mercedes paced back and forth her living room, it was seven thirty-five, Sam would be here in twenty-five minutes. She wondered if she should have stopped in got some food, should she order something, would he be hungry? Would he want to eat before or after? Was he even going to stick around afterwards, or was this just going to be a wham bam thank you ma'am deal... " Well, duh Mercedes it's just sex, he's not going to want to stick around in cuddle, would he? she questioned herself, " maybe? no...he wouldn't, maybe I should have some rules, besides the one about not telling anyone..But would he still want to do it...

Her doorbell brought her out of her thoughts, she wondered who it could be, cause Sam has never knock or rung her doorbell.. She open her door, to see Sam standing there, with lily's in his hand. " You rung the bell?" she said, as she looked him up and down. He was wearing a suit, a very sexy suit, part of her wanted to laugh, but the other part thought it was sweet.

" I figured this was like a date, I should wear a nice suit, bring flowers," he said, as he handed her the flowers, " And ring the bell" he told her as his eyes scanned her body, his eyes transfixed on her body, she was so sexy, her green satin dress clung to her fitting curvy perfect body, her hair was down in big loose curls.. that reminded Sam of their Senior year.

'Stop it!'

'What?'

'You're totally checking me out right now' she said, looking down at the floor, she wanted to look hot for him, and by the way he was looking at her she thinks she accomplished her goal...

'You're hot'

She felt her face getting warm again, and she shook her head bewildered." Get in here." she says, then shuts the door. " Thanks for the flowers... I'm going to go put then in some water, I'll be right back..." Needing to getting away for him.

He sat on her couch waiting for her thinking of all the stuff he wants to do to her, all the things he planned in his mind to do to her.

She walks back in the room. " So..." she starts, as she stands by the door frame, like she's afraid to move.

Awkwardness invades them, he watches her shift her weight from foot to foot nervously trying decided what to do next. He smirked, as he says " So where we doing this at? the couch? the table? your bed? the guest room? Outside by the pool? in the pool? the kitchen? any place is fine with me.."

She squint over at him, he loved that look a hint of insecurity peaks out sometimes, " Sam, you making this sound like we are about to sign a business deal.." she laughs.

He laughs to, knowing he accomplished what he mean to do, he's got her laughing and the awkwardness that was there a minute ago seems to vanish. He walks over to the stereo in turns it on, he looks over at her with a raised eyebrow, as it dawns on him, that her stereo was turn to a country music station. " Hmm,"

She crosses her arms over her chest also giving him the same look. " Hmm, What?" She asks, but she knows exactly what he's going to say.

" I thought you hated, as you put it my people kind of music." He smirks.

She rolls her eyes, " Shut up, you know I'm not responsible for what comes out my mouth after a few glasses of Blaine's over priced wine."

" Ha! A few glasses?" He laughs out loud. " How about a few bottles, you sure put some wine back that night."

She blushes, as she remembers that night, yeah she was feeling no pain that night, all she really wanted was a good long fuck, but Santana interrupted, what she knew was going to be the best sex of her life.

Sam watched her for a moment, he wondered if she was thinking about that night, a night that he replays in his head over and over.. " You okay?"

" Yeah..." she starts, she always wanted to asks him about that night, if he ever wondered, what would have happen, if Santana didn't bust into the room, like a crazy woman. " Just so you know, it wasn't me who listens to this station." she said, hoping to get her mind of that night.

Sam knew she wanted to bring it up, but she made him promises years ago that they would never talk about it, pretended like it never happen, but how do you pretended something you wanted more than anything in the world never happen. " Really? Let me guess Tina.."

" No, I believe it was Beth, you know that little girl loves music, and this week her taste has changed to country.. But I'm trying to get her back to the R&B side.." Mercedes laughed,

Sam shook his head. he so wanted to bring up that night, but for now it doesn't matter, all that matters is having Mercedes Jones in his arms.. " Mercedes I just want to tell you, you look beautiful, Would you like to dance?" he asks as he extends his hand out to her.

" Does that line work on all the girls?" She jokes, thinking back to their junior prom.

Sam shrugged his shoulders, " I wouldn't know, I've only used it on one girl, a very special girl."

Mercedes didn't know what to say to that, she wasn't expected him to say that, " I would love to." she says in a low voice, She took his hand, one hand interlock with each other, Sam places his other hand on her hip, as she places her other one on his shoulder. The music played, they held each other close, and they danced, no talking, just dancing.

As the second song begin.

Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams

Mercedes, didn't know the song, but the lyrics, were speaking to her, very loudly.

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you

Sam was a little taken back by the lyrics, he knew the song, it was actually one of his favorites. He actually wanted to sing it to her back when they were dating, but never got the chance, now here they are dancing like a couple in love to this very romantic song. He wondered what she was thinking. He wished she would lift her head so he can read her eyes.

The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes

Mercedes was smiling to herself, as the lyrics surrounded her, she was starting to like this song, it seemed very sweet for a couple who's so in love with each other, It was with that thought, that she realized that she in Sam were not in love, they were friends, her head was resting on his shoulder, After a few second, she pulled back, their eyes connected..

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you

They got lost in each others eyes, her eyes widen, as it looks like he's about to kiss her, she pulls back..." Well,..that was fun." she said, walking away from him, She turn the stereo off. " I think there should be some rules.."

Sam was a little disappointed but didn't show it, " Rules?" he questioned.

She walked back over to him, " Yes, about our little deal, we need rules, you know, lines that shouldn't be crossed, to keep this just sex between friends."

'There can be rules' He smiled with a shrug of a shoulder.

'No kissing' Mercedes stated firmly.

'Okay' Sam nodded, not really liking this rule, but he didn't want her calling it off. " That's it?"

"No talking," he gives her a are you crazy look.." No talking like whispering thinks about my body and stuff like that." He rolls his eyes. " No foreplay "

" I'm out." he stated, he could deal with the no kiss thing, at least for their first time, even the no talking, but he needs the foreplay, especially for what he had planned for her..

"What?"

" I'm sorry, I get the kissing part. but I need the foreplay, or at least one of them, so either the foreplay or the kissing, which one?"

She looked at him, not believing how serious he looks now, kissing is bad, it will make it more than just sex, and she can't kiss him... " Fine foreplay is okay?" she sigh.

He smiles at her, as he takes a hold of her hand, pulling her towards the stairs. "Now when you said no kissing, you meant just the lips right." She can't speak, so she nods, " Good, cause I plan on kissing every inch of your body." Mercedes closes her eyes, as Sam led them up the stairs, " This is going to be the best sex you or I ever had." Sam says, as they reach her bedroom..


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Glee. if I did it would revolve around Mercedes Jones, not Rachel Berry. . Just Saying...  
**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews, story alerts, it means a lot. So here is the next chapter, please let me know what you think.**

**I've never wrote smut for other couple, I'm a huge Leyton shipper, so all I ever wrote was One Tree Hill fictions. So please let me know how I did with Samcedes. **

**I will be posting, another Samcedes story soon...  
**

**Sorry, for the mistakes, haven't reread it yet, Can't keep my eyes open any longer... **

**Happy Reading. :-) 3**

* * *

One Decision Changes Everything

Chapter 4

Mercedes felt her body react to his words, he senses her nervousness, and grips his fingers around her hand giving her a soft squeeze. The simple gesture helps calm her down, and for the first time that night, she not nervous anymore.

Once inside, her room, he pulls her to him. His embrace was strong and warm, and she buried her head in his shoulder, letting herself give into the feel of him. He tightened his arms around her, and lightly kissed her forehead, unable to help himself as he breathes in the sweet, scent of her hair. It was still vanilla...

They slowly pulled away from one another, and they looked at each other with the same soft expression in their eyes, He leaned his forehead against hers, his breath heavy, and his heart thundering as he kept his eyes locked on hers, searching for signs of hesitation. But he's coming up empty, there's a look in her eyes, a look he's never seen, before, And he doesn't know if that should scare him, or make him happy.

He slipped his hand into her hair, as the other hand stayed on her hip, he slowly backed her towards her bed.

He sits down at the edge of her bed, and reaches up behind her slowly unzipped the back of her dress, he bit his lip, as he pulls the dress down revealing a pair of laces red and black bra and panties. " Wow you..." he started, as he looked her up and down,

She placed her finger on his lips, " No talking." he nodded, then watched as she unhooked her bra clasp, and slowly pulled it off her shoulders. Then dropped it on the floor. He lets out a small moan, seeing her big, beautiful, round breast for the first time he stood up, and lift her up looking into her amazing brown eyes, he laid her carefully down on her bed. he was hovering over her, kneading and squeezing her breast, then using his forefingers and thumbs began to squeeze and pull at her nipples. He moved his head down and took one of her brown nipples into his mouth sucking on it and she let out a moan. He lifted his head and blew air onto her now wet nipple and it became harder than what it already was.

He pulled away suddenly, kicking off his shoes, his jacket, she lay there watching as he unbutton his shirt, biting her bottom lip. She smiled, as his shirt hit the floor, "Wow!" she whispered hoping he didn't hear her.

"No talking remember." he said with a smirk, loving that he has the same effected on her, as she does him. She's looking at him with so much lust. He unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants off, he climbed back on top of her just in his blue boxer briefs. Winking at her before letting his mouth cover her other nipple, "mmm" she moan, as he continue to sucks her nipples. "Sam please." she begs, she loves what he's doing to her but right now she needs him in another place.

He puts his finger to her lip, like she did to him, " No talking sweetheart ." he smirks, she rolls her eyes, as he laughs. He then moves down kissing her stomach and dipping his tongue into her bellybutton which made her arch her back, he hooks his fingers into the waistline of her panties, pulling them slowly down. Once they hit the floor his eyes unconsciously surveys her beautiful naked curvy body. Same body that haunts his dreams. His breath hitches and he swallows hard, " Mercedes, your fucking gorgeous..."

"Sam.." she says in her warning tone. She's not ready for his words, his words could change everything, words can make this more than just sex, between two close friends, and that's all this is, just sex nothing more. No matter how hard she wants it to be more, she knows what this is, and she refuses to let herself think other wise, regardless to the way he keeps looking at her, and touching her, this is still just casual sex, nothing more.

He pays her warning no attention, he doesn't like that no talking rule it's a crazy rule, that he hopes along with that stupid no kissing rule will be broken soon. He wants to tell her how much he loves her body, as he pleases every inch of her amazing coca body. He wants to whisper sweet nothings in her ear as he makes love to her, it's been a dream of his for years, but knows now it not the time, but pray's this isn't the last time he sees her like this.

He kissed his way back up her legs until his face was right between her thighs. She had the most beautiful pussy he had ever seen, shaved, smooth, dripping wet. Just the way he always pictured it.

Seconds later, she feels him blow hot breath across her folds, and she trembles beneath him, she throws her head back, and tightly closes her eyes. His hand runs up her thigh, softly caressing her skin. He's driving her mad with anticipation and she's not sure how much more teasing she can take.

"Stop teasing me Sam ," He took a long lick, she panted out his name, and his tongue moved inside of her. She moved her hands into his soft blonde hair trying to push him further into her. He moved up, and took her clit into his mouth and she almost jumped off the bed, he was holding her hips down with one hand as he pushed two fingers into her.

She reaches behind her grabbing the headboard, she needs something to hold on to, "God Sam ," she moans again, He pumps his hand to stroke her in time with the rhythm of his tongue. Her head thrushes from side to side and her hands find their way into his hair again, pushing him into her feeling herself growing closer. As she moans his name over and over.

"Cum Baby" He asked breathless, Mercedes pussy exploded in one brutal orgasm, Sam licked her juices up. He kissed his way up her body, "Well did I do a good job?" he asked, with a crooked smile on his face.

"M-my god that was the hardest, I've ever cum" she panted, she was stunned and dazed. Matt was so knocked out of first place now... Sam had made her feel something she has never felt before, and that should scare her, cause they haven't even gotten to the actually sex part yet, but she wasn't scared or worried, she was more excited than she's been all week. Yep, tonight was going to be a night she won't forget, hopefully it's not just a one time thing either, she prayed.

" God, your amazing." he whispers admiringly. Leaning forward, he places his forehead against hers and looks directly into her eyes. Fighting the urgent need to taste her lips, it's been three years since he last kissed those plum, soft, prefect lips.

Mercedes could see that same look in his eyes, that look he had as they were dancing earlier, "No kissing Sam." She says in a shaken voice, she flashes him one of her playful smiles. Hoping he doesn't pick up on her tone, she wants more than to allow him to kiss her, but that would make what their doing more complicated.

Sam just smiles, " I wasn't going to kiss you." he lied, he licks his lips, " Are you still sure you want to do this?" he asks, giving her one last chance to change her mind.

" More than anything." She says, with giving it another thought. He stood up immediately getting rid of his boxers. Licking her lips, as she eyed his hard cock, Damn, she thought, it was huge, she always wondered how big he was. She spread her legs wide, her hot wet pussy open wide, she spread the lips apart to show her glistening interior. he licked his lips, as he laid in between her legs. He guided the tip of his thick shaft inside of her, her slick perfectly enveloping him.

" Oh Fuck..." they breathlessly moan together, at the feeling of finally becoming one. Yep, there is no going back now.

"God you are so tight," He wasn't moving, and she tried to pull him forward but he wouldn't move. He pulled completely out of her and pushed back into her hard.

"Mmm..."she purrs.

He began to slowly pump and in out of her, their eyes stay locket to one another. Mercedes wanted to close her eyes, to just enjoy the feeling with no emotion, but she couldn't he was making this very difficult to keep this just about sex. She arched her back as she felt him go faster and deeper "God you're so soft, so good, so tight.." he whispered, with in undecidable look in his eyes. " Dammit, this just feels so fucking right."

She smiles then grabbed him by the back of his neck pulled his lips to her lips for a hot sensual kiss. Sam reached under her and lifted her off the bed, she helped him and wrapped her legs around him. He then rolled them over while still inside her, their lips were still locket in the heated kiss.

She begins to move her hips faster, then put away for his lips, both moaning in pleasures, as she bounced on his cock, all the time He never stopped running. His hands over her soft ass, and her breast, while her nails were digging into his chest. They both were getting close to climax,

Thrusting deeper and faster and rubbing her clit at the same time, while she continued to bounce on him. Seconds later they both came at the same time, she was screaming in her ecstasy and pleasure. Exhausted she collapsed on the bed, beside him, both smiling blissfully, he takes her hand entwine their fingers. she lays her head on his shoulder, " I thought you said no kissing." he says, after catching his breath.

She playfully slap his chest, " I had to break that rule to shut you up," which wasn't a lie, his words, she knows would get to her, especially when he said that this felt so right, she want to say I love you, so bad, after that moment, but chicken out, decided to kiss him instead. Which was also a bad decision, their was a lot of emotion in that kiss.

"What?" he looks at her, her face is glowing with happiness, and he swears in that moment he's never seen her look more beautiful. He turns to lay on his side, facing her. " It was a pretty fucking amazing kiss." he says honestly, cause it was, it was hotter, then their other kisses. That kiss held a lot of emotion for him to, and for the first time, since their break up, he's believing that it wasn't just a kiss to shut him up either, that kiss held more meaning then either of them want to say.

She decided not to answer his question about the kiss, it's conversation she wasn't ready to have. " We also had a no talking rule, you couldn't shut up. so I kiss you to shut you up.."

" I couldn't shut up" he laughs, " Who was the one moaning my name over and over?" he said, as he brought his hand to her breast, licking his lips. She turn her head to hide her blush, " You know I think we should go again to increase our odds, " she looks over at him. " we have a better chance of making a baby, if we go for a couple more rounds..."

" I was just thinking the same thing," she replies,, He reaches out a hand to her face and pushes a strand of hair behind her ear.

" And their will be kissing this time and talking, "

She just nods, cause for some reason she can't seem to find her voice, He leaned closer and brushed his lips against hers. she responds to the kiss, their lips move together. He lets his hand rest lightly against her cheek and strokes her jawbone with his thumb. His tongue glides gently across her bottom lip, asking for entrance, Without hesitation she grants him...as they start to make love again, cause let's get real, it was never just sex, and deep down they both know the truth, but just wasn't ready to face it yet..


	5. Chapter 5

**I do NOT own Glee, if I did it would revolve around Mercedes Jones, NOT Rachel Berry... Just Saying...**

**Thanks Guys for the reviews, so happy you all are liking this story. **

**Happy Reading :) 3**

* * *

One Decision Changes Everything

Chapter 5

There ought to be a law against girls growing up to be so goddamn sexy! If there was such a law, Mercedes Jones would most certainly be breaking it. Why, a judge would throw the book at her, lock her sexy female ass up in jail, and throw the key away to a place where it would never be found!

These were just a few of the thoughts running through Sam's mind as he stood in Mercedes bedroom door watching her sleep. Morning sunlight beamed through her window illuminating her peacefully slumbering feminine form.

She was lying on her belly. Her covers were thrown aside revealing her amazing female shapes. Thin, white-cotton panties stretched tightly over her shapely round ass. The panties fit so tightly that the entire crack of her ass made a deep crease down its length. Her sleeveless, pink t-shirt was pulled up enough to show a wide expanse of the soft, chocolate skin of her back.

She stirred on the bed, He certainly had no intention of disturbing her. She needed her rest, he knew she was working late nights with her new band she just sign. He only stopped by to check up on her, he's been gone a week, which totally sucked, but Stacy his college sister, need her big brother, so he flew out to surprize her, he begged Mercedes to come with him, but she couldn't leave work go for a week.

He walked into the room, smiling brightly, he slowly pulled the sheet away for her body, revealing those sharp lovely legs, that he loves so much, they were stretched out with a seductively enticing allure. Not only were the legs stretched out, they were spread open. His eyes were drawn back irresistibly to her panties. He took another step closer. There between her legs a protruding mound of flesh hung below her and pushed at the thin fabric. his smile widen, at the realization that he had been between those legs, a good eleven times now. He's had sex with Mercedes Jones eleven times would have been more. But she is so worry that one of their friends was going to walk in on them.

It's been a month, since their first night together. After that night something changed between the two, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Which was hard, specially if they were out with their friends, when people were around they acted and treat each other like they always did, but once they were alone, it become one huge grope feast..

They decided to continue to have sex when ever possible, to increase their chances of getting pregnant faster. Then once she's pregnant, things between them will go back to normal. A fear that scared the hell out of Sam, now that he knows what its like to me inside her, to make love with her, cause regardless to what she thinks or what she says, their not just fucking around, their making love, and he can feel, and see it in her eyes. He knows that once she is pregnant, normal will no longer exists for them.

After watching her sleep for a little while, he decided it was time for her to wake up, he kicked off his shoes, it's been a week since he's been inside her, he need her like the grass needs water. He leaned over and quickly kissed the exposed skin of her back. Then kissed her pretty, panty-covered ass. Climbing on the bed, he laid down beside her, He kissing her forehead gently, the coldness of his lips against her warm skin, caused her to wake up.

She smiles at him, " Your lips are cold.." she said, as she yawned and stretched. Rolling over on her back.

" It's cold outside," he whispers, as he reached out to move a strand of hair away from her face, and tucked it behind her ear. " Help me warm them up." he smirks, then brought his hand to her cheek and cupped it pulling her close. Kissing her slowly, her mouth opened up, allowing him to slip his tongue inside and stroke hers, as they broke apart. Sam whispered," Did you miss me?"

"No, not really." she replied playfully, truth be told she was kicking herself for not going with him, sex with Sam was incredible, best sex of her life, she's pretty sure that no one will ever be able to top him, Then again she doesn't really want to find out if that's true or not, she wanted to continue to have sex with him for the rest of their lives... She closed her eyes enjoying his fingers moving over her body lightly as a feather.

" Bet I can make you say you missed me." He said, as he kissed her neck,

"Oh really?"

"Hmm," he hummed, as he moved to her chest pulling her shirt up over her breast, licking around her nipple, his hand slowly slides down her stomach into her panties, He used his fingers to pull the panties out of his way. Then moved down her body, resting between her legs, First he made several long slow licks, going all the way up to her clit in one motion, then back down.

Mercedes looked down at him, smiling. " I like the way you look between my legs." she teased.

He pulled back licking his lips, looking into her eyes, " I love being between you legs, it's my favorite place to play." he smirk, his head when back down, and just as he got ready to dive back into her wetness...

" Girl...You better be up." Santana's voice echoed through the house.

"Shit." Mercedes yelled in an annoyed tone.

"What the hell is she doing here at seven in the morning?" Sam said, as he jumped off her, picking up his shoes, clearly pissed that Santana ruined his plan.

" I don't know, go hide in the bathroom, fast." Mercedes said, as she heard Santana on the steps.

She jumps out of bed, grabbing her robe, Sam runs to the bathroom, in closes the door just as Santana walked into the room. " Please don't tell me your just getting up." Santana said, with her hands on her hips.

"Tana, its seven in the freaking morning, you know I don't like mornings, " Mercedes said, as she crossed her arms over herself, " And I have worked long hours all month, I didn't get in till three this morning.."

"I can't believe you forgot about this morning."

Mercedes raised her eye brow, " What's this morning?" she asked trying to rack her mind, on what the hell her friend was talking about.

" I told you last week, Kurt and Blaine were going to watch my kids, Puck is off today so he's got Beth, which means Brittany, Quinn and I got the morning off, no kids, its our me day, we were suppose to go out have a girls morning."

"Oh, I forgot" She said, in a disappointed voice, it's not like she didn't want to spend time with her best friends, they hardy get to do anything together anymore, but she really wanted to finish what Sam started. " Let me get dresses, and I'll be down."

" I'll wait " Santana said, as she sat down on the bed.

Mercedes closed her eyes, trying to think of a way to get her down stairs, luckily Milo helped her out by barking, ' Hey, could you please go leave Milo out for me,and feed him, I'll be fast I promise."

' Fine" Santana said, as she stood up. " If I didn't know any better I would think you was trying to get me out of your room, " She said, in a teasing tone. " Are you hiding something or someone from me?" she asked with a raised eye brow.

" What...no...you know I tell you everything." Santana just nodded before walking away... Mercedes left out a loud sigh. She grabbed some clothes in walked into her bathroom. "That was close." she said, as she shut the bathroom door in locked it.

" So your leaving me, high in dry?" Sam asked, as he pointed to his hard on, Mercedes bit her lip, damn she wished she had enough time for a quickie..

"Sorry," she said with sadness in her voice giving him her sorry eyes. She pulled her shirt off tossing it on to the floor.. "Are you just going to stand there, and stare at me? Not that I mind of course." She said with a smile.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it your just so damn beautiful." he said, as he walked towards her. He puts his hands on her hips, pinning her body against the door. He tilted his head forward, touching her forehead with his. " I need you." he begged. staring into her eyes,

And just like that her mind go's blank, " I'm all yours." she whispered, like she was under his spell.

He kissed her hard on the mouth. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, as she let out a sigh. His hands were running up her stomach. He broke the kiss and took her nipple into his mouth. " God I missed you" he whispered, as his mouth moved to her other breast.

"I missed you to" she moan, as she ran her hands up and down his back. He smiled, knowing he won their little bet. His slides her panties down, her legs, she unbuckled his belt, He stepped away from her long enough for him to kick his pants and boxers off, she kicked her panties off. He smiled, As he took her legs, put them around his waist and, pushed into her.

"Damn..." she moan...

"God, you're so tight," he whispered, before kissing her again.

A few seconds later...""Fuck" she moan, as he started to thrust into her faster.

" Mercy are you coming?" Santana yelled, as she walked back into her room.

"Almost" Mercedes yelled... clearly not in her right mind..

Sam covered her mouth, trying not to laugh, he knew if Santana found out what they were up to she would talk Mercedes out of it, then it would all be over, he wasn't ready for it to be over. not yet, hell not ever. "Ssh" he whispered, in her ear, as he continued to thrust in her. Moving his hands to her ass, pushing her on to him more.

"Girl. hurry the fuck up, " Santana yelled again, knocking on the door.

" I'm...CUMMING...OH GOD..." she screamed breathlessly, " Yes...Yes...Yes...

Santana's eyes widen, " Mercedes what are you doing in there?" she asked, putting her head against the door. Trying to listen.

"Yes...Yes...Oh God..." Mercedes moaned.

Santana stepped back from the door. " What the hell...are you...getting youself off in there?" she questioned, hearing the heavy breathing and moaning.

" Don't stop...God...please...Sa..." Sam covered her month with his mouth quickly, before she screamed out his name. Even thou he loved hearing her moan his name in pleasure, he knew they were screwed if Santana heard her.

They moved together in the simplest and most primitive rhythms. His breaths were coming short and sharp now, and he tried to fuck her, as hard as she was thrusting back. She could feel him swelling even bigger inside of her. "Cumming," he gasped. "Oh, God, cum with me." he whispered in her ear.

Her eyes became very, very wide as she felt him swelling. Her lips parted, and she felt like she was drifting weightlessly– that the only two things in the universe were her tight pussy and his engorged cock. And they were moving together faster and faster, and it was getting bigger, and she knew that soon the spasm would come.

Sam exploded inside her, in a hot, blinding flash, like a supernova. Her muscles jerked rhythmically, uncontrollably, over and over as her orgasm washed over her in blissful waves.

"Wow...that was fucking amazing." she said, as he sat her down on the toilet. Trying to catch her breath.

He put his finger to her lips, "Ssh" he said, " Santana.." he mouth to her.

"What was amazing?' Santana said on the other side of the door. Shocked that she overheard her best friend getting herself off.

Her eyes went wide. as she realized she forgot about Santana being here, " I'll be out in a minute, ." she covered her mouth, trying not to laugh. Sam just winked at her, as he put his pants back on.

"O...kay...I'm going to go check on Milo, I'll just meet you down stairs.." Santana said, then walked over to the door, shutting it. Then slowly walked back over to the bathroom door, Santana was no moron, she knew something was up the moment she step into her friend's bedroom.

" I can't believe this," she laughed, as she started to get dress.

" I think it's pretty funny" Sam said, as he picked up her bra.

She turn around so he could snap it for her, " It's not funny Sam, she thinks I was getting myself off." she shakes her head, " I hate lying to Santana, she's my best friend, and for the past month I've been lying to her, Brittany, Quinn and Kurt. I feel like we are reliving our Senior year again, hiding behind Shane's back."

Sam smiled sadly at her, " No, back then we were just kissing, behind his back, we never crossed that line. " he said, as she wrapped his arms around her. " Now we are two adults who are not with anyone else, we aren't doing anything wrong. There is nothing to feel guilty about, we our having some seriously incredible hot sex, that will not end with anyone getting hurt, this time." he said, with a small smile, but what about him, he knows once she stops things it's going to kill him.

She nods as she starts to play with the buttons on his shirt, " True." she whispered sadly, he had a point they were both single people, who agree to these terms, no one can get hurt, excepted her. " I should get going before she comes back up here." she says, as she pulls away.

" So can I come over tonight?" he asks, as she runs her fingers through her hair..

" Okay." she said, as if it was no big deal.

" You okay?" He asks, noticing she was acting strangely now.

" I'm prefect." she said, giving him a fake smile, she pecked his lips, before opening up the bathroom door.. " Santana is probably getting pissed at me." she jokes..

" Pissed doesn't even describe what Santana is feeling right now." Santana said, as Mercedes and Sam step out of the bathroom. Mercedes eyes widen. Santana was standing in front of the bathroom door with her arms over her chest.. "What the fuck is going on ?" she yelled, " What it is this?" motioning between the two. " Are you together? or is this just a friends with benefits kind of deal? A one time thing? What?"

" It's not a friends with benefits thing." Mercedes said, as she looked down at the floor, Trying to find the words to explain to her best friend what was actually going on, " Sam and I..." she didn't know how to say it, but she knew she needed to stop lying to her...

Santana looked at the two, getting more pissed off by the minute. " For fucking Christ sake, someone tell me what the hell is going on now!"

Mercedes took a deep breath, knowing there was no way out of this, might as well be truthful. " We aren't together, it's not a friends with benefits thing, we aren't doing it just to have sex..." she trailed off.

" It's a let's make a baby together kind of thing..." Sam said, after realizing Mercedes wasn't able to say it..

* * *

**Well, What do you guys think Santana reaction will be?**

**Let me know and please review...**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Glee. if I did it would revolve around Mercedes Jones, not Rachel Berry. . and Samcedes would be end game. Just Saying...  
**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews, story alerts, it means a lot.**

**Happy Reading. :-)  
**

* * *

One Decision Changes Everything

Chapter 6

Come again?" Santana said, clearly she misunderstood what she thinks he said, cause that doesn't even make sense. A let's make a baby kind of thing? What the hell does that mean.

" That's what she said," Mercedes said in a joking voice, hoping to kill the awkwardness that seemed to surrounded them. The look Santana gave her let her know that she wasn't in a joking mood. She was being serious.. " Look, here it is...Sam, and I are trying to get pregnant..." She told her flat-out.

" Trying to get pregnant?" Santana repeated looking between the two. " What exactly does that mean?"

" It means, that we " she motioned between herself and Sam, " decided to have a baby...together" Mercedes said, crossing her arms over herself.

Santana eyed them both, for a second, " Are you two together?" She asked in a hopefully voice. Ready to forgiven them for hiding their relationship, she has waited, well not just her the whole gang his been waiting for this moment.

"No...we're just friends." Mercedes said, as she looked down at the floor, her answer killing Santana's hope. She watches her best friend for a moment, then looks over at Sam, who was looking at the ceiling.

" I'm confused?"" She told them looking at Sam.

Sam sat down on the bed, " There is nothing to be confused about, we are two friends who want a baby...together. Simple as that."

Santana started laughing, causing Sam and Mercedes to look at her questionably..." This is a joke right?" she asked, giving them a playful smile. " I'm being punk, right? "Waiting on them to start laughing with her.

Mercedes looked down at Sam, then back at Santana. Part of her wanted to say it was and hope she brought it, but the other part knew it wasn't wise to lie to her best friend anymore then she already had. " No...It's not a joke, I want a baby, so I asked Sam to help me out.."

Santana's smiled dropped, as she stared at her best friend. " To help you out, Cedes you don't asks someone to help you make a baby." She said as it was like the most crazies thing she's ever heard. " You asks them to fix your car, pick something up for you, help you move, give you a loan... you don't asks them to help you make a baby, "

" It's not like I went up to a compete strange and said, Hey, could you do me a big favor in knock me up, " she said, in a sarcastic voice. " I went to someone I knew, someone I trusted, and someone I care about." she said, looking at Sam. Who just smiled up at her.

"Mercedes, I get why you would choice Sam, but I don't get why you wouldn't want to wait till you met someone special," She told her in a serious tone. " don't you want to have a baby with someone you love, someone you know that you could spend forever with, someone who...

"Woman, have a time limit. basically we have til we're 35 to produce all the healthy babies we plan to have in our lifetime. after 35, risks of miscarriage and birth defects go up, as does the possibility of fertilization of sperm and egg. men can produce sperm til the day they die. not so with women. when we get old and have menopause, we can NEVER give birth again." She said in an annoyed voice interrupting whatever Santana was going to say.

And for the first time Santana Lopez was speechless, she was clearly upset, and she had really did some hard thinking on this subject. Santana's heart broke as she stared at her friend, who looked like she was about to cry," Excuse me," she said, as the tears started to fall, she walked into the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

" Why didn't she tell me she wanted a baby?" She said, as she flopped down on the bed beside Sam. " I'm suppose to be her best friend, I'm suppose to be the one she comes to when she needs to talk, yell, cry, scream, vent. She should have come to me, not you.."

" Well, you really couldn't have help her out." Sam joked.

" I'm not talking about that part you ass." she shook her head, " She could have come in told me, that she was unhappy, It hurts that she felt like she couldn't come to me."

Sam sighed, " You know she wanted to, she told me she did, she hated lying to you. It killed her not being able to talk to you, Quinn, Tina or Kurt, about this."

" Really?" Santana asked, as her tears started to fall.

Sam nodded, " You know it did, " he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, " But you have to see where she's coming from, all her best friends, you, Brittany, Quinn, Tina, soon Kitty, and she apparently doesn't know about Kurt. "

"Kurt what?"

" I guess you didn't know either, oh boy.."

" You know right now, I honestly don't care what the hell is going on in Lady Hummel life, I'm more concerned and worried about my Cedes. " she took a deep breath, " She really wants to be mom?" Sam nods, " What about you? I mean do you want to be a dad to?"

" More than anything.."

" And you want this with Mercedes?"

"Since I was sixt..." he stopped himself, " Yeah, I do." he said, looking over at the bathroom door. Hoping Santana didn't catch his sip up. " I should go check on her?"

Santana's eyes widen at his little slip up, she didn't question him on it like she wanted, " What if it does happen, and then a few years down the road"

" A few years down the road what?"

" Look, I know you and I have always had this love hate relationships, especially with that whole Rachel bull shit, that I'm still pissed off about, but we're save that for another time. " she closed her eyes, needing to stay focus, " Are you guys considering the effect that this little arrangement could have on your child. I mean, where will it live, with you or Mercedes full-time, do you just get it on the weekends, where will it spend its holidays, "

" Santana, we have..." Sam started, but Santana cut him off, she wasn't finished.

" What if, you or Cedes meets someone, and falls in love, hell gets married, then that poor child will be dragged into a 'battle' over who gets custody or arranging visits between them, what if the new spouse isn't fond of the idea.. I mean have you guys thought about everything, if you're not even prepared to make a legal commitment to stay together, you really shouldn't be thinking about taking on responsibility for a child. Kids need stability. They may not always _get_ it - married couples split up too - but why put them in a situation where it's almost guaranteed that they won't?"

"Believe it or not, We have talked about the what if's...and we decided to cross that bridge when the time comes, if those times comes." He told her, knowing in the back of his mind he was hoping Mercedes never meets anyone, cause he was planning on being the only guy in her life.

" I just think it's not a good idea, I think children need to be raised with two committed adults, like two that are married, or at least in love with each other. Not two close friends, Who don't know what they want out of life."

"What makes you think that marriage is the one and only kind of commitment to be together? Friendships typically last longer than marriages anyway. The child would have more stability if their parent's were not married, even if they were typical lovers, instead of just friends. because marriage typically causes a lot of difficulties that do not exist in friendships, like financial binding, legal obligations that have nothing to do with children, sex, and of course divorce. Also marriage connotes a lot of social, emotional, and gender obligations, which increase stress, and fighting. Those who are not married typically are more stable because of this."

" Do you not believe in marriage anymore?" she asked shocked by his outbursts. Where the hell was the guy, who wanted the big house, the dog, the kids running in the front yard, while he and his wife sat on the porch watching them.

" Yes, I believe in marriage, for people who wanted that," he paused, he stood up before talking again. " I also believe that two people especially me and Mercedes can have a baby together, and stay platonic friends, without messing up our child, " he sighed, " Santana, you're not going to change my mind and neither is anyone else. I want her to have my baby, and I will support her, in any way she wants me to, I will be there for her and my child, even if I or she meets someone in the future."

" Sam this is a huge..." She started, but it was Sam's turn to cut her off.

" And if you are the friend your suppose to be, you will support her, not bring her down, or make her feel like what she wants and what we are doing is wrong, because it's not, and as long as Mercedes wants to continue to do this, I will be there for her. and I really hope, that you decide to be there for her to, she needs you." He said, before walking over to the bathroom door.

Santana bit her lip as she sat there thinking about everything, she watched as he closed the door, she decided to go listen in again.

* * *

Hey." he whispered, as he kneel in front of her, she was sitting on the edge of the bathtub

She looked up at him, giving him a small, but sad smile. " I'm sorry, I know I told you I wouldn't let them get to me, but something just snapped, "

" I understand, and I think you need to go out there, talk to your best friend, " he said, as he wiped her tears away. " Just be honest with her Mercy, I really believe Santana is the least of our problems." he smiled," Maybe if we can get her on broad, then when we tell Quinn, it won't be that bad.." he joked

"Yeah right..." Mercedes sighned, she knows they all are going to have their say, but Quinn was the one she's more worried about. Since Quinn was the only one out of the gang who shipped the whole Sam with Rachel thing.

" Look I'm going to headed home, you go talk to her, " he stood up bring her with him. " I already told her that nothing she or anyone else could say will change my mind, I want this, I want to have this baby, with or without their blessing. "

" Me to..." she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He kissed her sweetly, then rested his head on her forehead, " How about you come over tonight, after you get things settle with Santana, we could watch a movie, pop some popcorn, or something..."

" I like that...and just for the recorded I did miss you this week..."

" I missed you to," he said, before placing his lips against hers again..

* * *

Santana smiled, as she walked back to Mercedes's bed, maybe this is the best idea Cedes has ever came up with, the two were already acting like a couple, a secret couple, so having a baby could make them reveal their true feels..Her eyes snapped up to the door, as the couple walked out holding hands, Mercedes dropped Sam hand, once she saw the look on Santana face.

"Well ladies, I will see you both later," Sam said, as he winked at Mercedes, something that didn't go unnoticed by Santana.

Once Sam was out the room, Santana started to speak. " honey, I'm sorry, I do get what you were talking about, I understand...

" No you don't" she yelled, interrupting her again. " Tana, you can never understand where I'm coming from," She paused, " You can never understand what I feel, having this emptiness inside you that no matter what you do, it's still there, " she took a deep breath, "It's like it's programmed in my brain that I should be a mom by now, It's like my body knows I'm in the peak of baby-making days, it is almost impossible to get off my mind. I see other women who are lucky to have babies and start wonderful families, like you, Quinn and Tina and now Kitty, " she started to cry again. " I want that for myself, I want that miracle of life...And I'm tired of waiting for Mr Right, "

Santana felt her heart-break again at her little confession. " Girl, " she said, as she pulled her into a hug...

" I'm sorry, I guess I let by emotions get the best of me, I hate when that happens." she tried to joke. As she cried into Santana's chest. The two friends stay hugging and silent for a while just holding each other.

" Tana," she whispered, a few moments later, " What's it like?" she asked, Santana pulled back looking over at her, " What's it like carrying a baby?" she asked,

Santana smiled and thought a moment. " It's a very fulfilling feeling to be able to grow a child inside of you, " she answered, as she remember carrying her two children. " to nurture it every step of the way-and to finally give birth to something that is a part of you is amazing. When I go pick Kaylee up, and I hear Kaylee laugh and see her run happily towards me and throw her arms around me in a loving embrace's it's amazing!...Or when I walk in the house at night Elijah is sitting on the floor playing with his blocks, All I have to do is say there's mama's baby boy... he turns around smiling that adorable smile, and it melts my heart. " she paused for a second... "It's nature's way to give a women the desire to feel all of these happy things and have them in her life. Trust me, motherhood is very challenging-but rewarding as well"

" I want that feeling to"

I want that feeling for you to..." Santana said, as she hugged her again..." How long have you guys been sleeping together?"

" A month.."

Santana's eyes widen, " Wow..." she said, as she let everything process. she must be slipping, not to have notice something was up with the two. " So are you guys dating other people while you do this or what?"

Mercedes shrugged, " I'm not dating, haven't really gave it any thought, and Sam I'm not to sure about." she honestly didn't, they never talked about dating or seeing anyone, even though deep down she was hoping he wasn't..

Santana's phone beeped, " Brit, is wondering what is keeping us.."

Mercedes watched as Santana text her wife back, " Tana, please don't tell anyone about this."

" You are my girl, and I promise I won't say a thing, but it's going to be hard not to tell Brit, girl is really good at reading me. So if she questionings me, I'm telling her all I know.."

Mercedes nodded, knowing how Santana promised to always be truthful and honest with Brittany, it was part of their vows when they got married.. " I'm okay with Brittany knowing..."

" It's Quinn, ain't it..."

" Yep, I'm not ready for the explosion, that is going to happen when she finds out."

Santana wrapped an arm around her, " I got your back, and so does Brit..."

* * *

Later that evening after spending the rest of the afternoon with the girls and Kurt. Mercedes decided to go see Sam. " Hey Beth" she said, as she walked in the house to see Beth sitting on the floor playing the game.

" Hey Aunt Cedes." the little girl said without taking her eyes off the tv.

Sam just smirked at her, as he walked in the room " Beth, you want some ice cream?"

" Mint chocolate ?" the little girl asked,

" Like I would buy any other."

"Cool..."

Sam reached for Mercedes's arm in pulled her into the kitchen with him. As soon as they were in there he pulled her to him... " Hey..." he said before kissing her.

She kissed him back for a few seconds, " Sam, Beth is in the other room..."

" I know " he said, as he starts to kiss her neck,

" Sam, we can't do this " she repeated, not wanting to get caught by Beth, Santana was enough for one day. And by tomorrow she knows Brittany will know, she loves Beth to death, but that little girl has one big mouth.

" Fine" Sam said, kissing her one last time.

" Why do you have her anyways, Quinn said Puck was spending the day with her."

"Where's my ice cream?" Beth yelled from the other room..

Mercedes laughed, " It's coming princess, hold your horses..." Sam said, as he started to scoop the ice cream out. " apparently, Puck forgot tomorrow is his anniversary, and needed to do some last-minute shopping..

" God, you would think after ten years of marriage, Puck would remember is anniversary by now."

Sam smirked, " Hell, boy forgets his own birthday sometimes..." They laughed, as they took the three bowls of ice cream in the living room.

They sat on the couch with Beth between them watching a movie she put in ... Sam was going insane watching her, cross and uncross her legs, wishing Puck would hurry up.. So he could finally touch her. The knock on the door knocked him from his thoughts. He got up to open the door smiling happily " Hey man.."

" Sorry, I know I said a few hours, but I was having some trouble coming up with something,"

" So what did you get her?" Mercedes asked, curious to what he decided on giving Quinn this year.

Puck shook his head, " No, I'm not telling, you will just tell me it's crazy, in then I'll have to go back out there, I just want to go home.." Mercedes laughed, " Beth get your shoes on, daddy's has a plane to catch early in the morning," He said, as he turn back to the couple in front of him , "So you both coming to that dinner party thing Friday.."

" What's up with the dinner anyways?" Sam asked.

" I have no clue, Quinn is so excited about it, she won't give me any details, which scare me, but I know she really wants you there man."

" Ready daddy, " Beth said, as he walked over to her. " Bye uncle Sam and aunt Cedes,"

"Bye ." The couple said, at the same time.

Sam shut the door behind them, locking it, then turn back to Mercedes, " Quinn's up to something.."

" Yep I can sense that to."

"Well, lets forget whatever evil Quinn is planning and focus on us."He shot her a beaming smile. She grinned back, putting an arm behind her back and sliding one under her legs, whisking her up into the air and making them both giggle. Carrying her to his bedroom with her head leaning against his chest, lowering her gently onto his bed, kissing her gently.

They break the kiss, as he starts to unbutton her shirt. slowly revealing her chest. He smile down at her. As his hand more to her breast. Mercedes forces Sam back, as she sits up. Her hands find the back of her bra, and she undoes the clasp. And her perfect breasts fall free from her bra, and all Sam can do is stare at her. She lays back down, waiting for his next move.

Sam pulled his shirt off, kicked of his shoes along with his pants. He climbed back on top of her just in his boxers. His lips start slowly moving up and down her jaw line. He leaves hot, open-mouthed kisses all along her neck, every once in a while sucking and nipping. he teasingly kisses around her breasts. When she lets out a slight moan, he finally moves to her breasts. Sucking on her hard nipple, he grabs the other one with his left hand, massaging it slowly.

Within seconds they were both completely naked, He sucked her bottom lip and lined it with his tongue, as he asked for entrance which she granted as their tongues collided. They were tangled up in each other, roaming each others bodies with their hands. Sam slid his hand down to her pussy lightly stroking her center. she was definitely wet and she let out a loud moan as he entered his fingers in her. He kiss her breast as he continued to pumped his fingers in and out of her, while stroking her clit with his thumb. close to releasing. He pulled his fingers out

Having enough foreplay, Mercedes pushed Sam on his back, smiling at the sight of his hard on, she kissed the tip of his cock, causing him to let out a groan.

They both tilted their head back in pleasure, as she slid down on him. More and more he spilled in her as she gridded her hips, rubbing her skin against his. The satisfied groans got the two moving, quickening their pace, trying to out measure the other. With the necessary urges, he jerked his hips up startling her each time. She bit her lip, squeezing her legs causing him to moan with such pleasure, "So good baby, so good" as she tightened around him.

Her lips pressed hard against his neck, murmuring his shortened name. "S-Sa-Sam." She gridded her hips faster and the two moved in sync.

Rubbing his stomach up and down, his abs rock hard to the touch. She was first to scream, "OH, SAM," as they hit their peak. She laid on top of him, motionless. As his hands ran up in down her bare back.

"We get better every time we do that." He smirked, as she climbed off him..

" Yep," she said, trying to catch her breath.

They turned to their sides, facing each other , she simply moved even closer and buried her face into his chest, feeling his heart beat fast.. Sam thumb began stroking her back in small caresses. As she whispered into his chest.

" Sam,"

" Hmm."

" I know we are just friends, and we are just doing this till, I get pregnant, and I know I have no right to ask this..." she trailed off... She tilted her head back and looked up at him, her face just inches from his.

"What?" he asked, in concern.

" Could you please not..." she bit her lip, trying to gather the words together..

"Not what?"

She sighed, " Could you not date anyone or sleep with anyone while we're doing this?".." hearing Santana talk today about Sam dating had been on her mind all day. She wanted him for herself, and she didn't care if she was being selfish.

His breath hitched a little in his throat and his hand stroked up her arm, moving to her face and brushing a lock of hair gently aside, cupping her cheek in his hand and letting his eyes trail slowly across her face, a soft smile on his lips. His thumb reached over to her lips and caressed them," Believe me, you don't have to worry about that, Can you promise me the same thing?"

She lowered her eyes and pressed her lips against the soft pad of his thumb, and kissing it slowly and lovingly, before looking back up at him " I promise, it's just you..no one esle.."He kissed her making her forget anything existed except his lips on hers, pressing gently, caressing, fitting so perfectly together... both dying to say three simple words to each other, both knowing how much those words could break or make their deal...


End file.
